The present disclosure relates to a flat cable and a waterproof cable.
Conventionally, multi-core cables each including a plurality of insulated wires, and a sheath that collectively covers the insulated wires have been used in a variety of fields. A flat cable having a flat cross section orthogonal to the longitudinal direction is known as a multi-core cable of this kind. Flat cables are more flexible than cables having a circular cross section, and thus have been used in, for example, a location with a narrow routing space, and a location that is repeatedly subjected to bending while the device is used.
If water, a foreign object, or the like enters the inside of the sheath or the inside of the insulated wires from a terminal end of a flat cable, there is the possibility that abrasion may be caused by the frozen moisture or the foreign object, resulting in damage to the insulated wires. To prevent such problems, waterproofing may be performed on the terminal end portion of the flat cable. For example, methods such as a method involving filling any gap present at the terminal end with a potting resin, and a method involving covering the outer circumference of the terminal end portion with a molding resin, are often used as the waterproofing.
There has also been proposed a technique by which a rubber stopper including a sheath-side lip that is in intimate contact with the outer circumference of the sheath, and a wire-side lip that is in intimate contact with the outer circumference of the insulated wires is attached to a terminal end portion of a multi-core cable having a circular cross section (JP 2016-10303A).